


❄️Marissa, 🦈Sharkboy Guppy🐟 and Lavagirl💥

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005), We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Child, Cotton Candy (Food), F/M, Family, Friendship, Popcorn, Short One Shot, Soft Drinks, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Without it, she's powerless. The Crystal Heart gives her various ice abilities, and the alleged ability to freeze time.Sharkboy became the King of the Ocean,Lavagirl became Queen of the VolcanoesWhen fighting villains or entering a shark frenzy, she wears blue sunglasses.
Relationships: Lavagirl/Sharkboy (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D)





	❄️Marissa, 🦈Sharkboy Guppy🐟 and Lavagirl💥

Sharkboy and Lavagirl and Guppy are meeting Marissa at her house so they can watch their movie The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D and their new movie We Can Be Heroes which Marissa hasn't seen.

"This is going to be so much fun" Marissa said.

Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Guppy and Marissa have popcorn, and juice so they can have fun watching the movies.

"Just so you know i don't talk in We can Be Heroes" Sharkboy said.

"He's right he is an adult like me and is played by a different actor who is a stuntman we also have a daughter named Guppy she has both of our powers" Lavagirl said.

They watch their movie first, after that movie is over they watch We can Be Heroes which is a funny movie.

"This movie is awesome and funny especially little Guppy" Marissa said.

"Thank you so much" Guppy said.

After the movie they all went to bed and had a nice time watching both movies and hope to watch We Can Be Heroes again.


End file.
